


An Omegaverse Sex Ed Lesson

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: The IGIRLS Verse [4]
Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Gen, Omega Verse, Original Universe, canon character and OC friendship, i was bored, my OC is from another dimension where there is no A/B/O dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: There's something about omegas that Aina has always wonders about, and this time she is willing to get some answers. (Slight Jercy, Character and OC friendship, Omegaverse, sorta AU, kinda cracky)





	An Omegaverse Sex Ed Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i've always wondered about Omega Verses, and mpreg in general. So i decided to write it out with one of my OCs.

Families are weird, and sometimes the world that they live in are even weirder than them. And Aina has accepted that a long time ago.

So when she learned about a world with a wolf type gender hierarchy where greek and roman mythology also exist, with gods, demigods, monsters, and all that jazz, she wasn't really surprised (she's seen weirder universes). She even has learned to accept the fact that apparently one of the gender hierarchies called Omegas have frequent heats and has the ability to get pregnant by said heat no matter they are a boy or a girl.

And she's completely okay with having Percy Jackson, an omega Son of Poseidon as a bonded family. Infact, she wouldn't trade him for any other family in the universe.

But there's one thing that she always wonders about this world that her family lives in, she's been meaning to ask Percy about it, but at the same time, she's also afraid that he might drown her in her own blood for asking about such a thing.

One day, she can't take it anymore and decided to finally ask her family about the thing.

It was high noon, they were sitting on a bench in the arena, and Percy had just finished training.

Aina takes a deep breath, hopefully her family won't kill her for asking this. "Percy, can i ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Percy took a sip from his water bottle.

"Do you get periods frequently?"

That earned her a spit take and a hit in the head from Percy.

"Why would you ask something like that?!"

"Well, since you're an omega you can get pregnant, right?" Aina rubs the part of her head that Percy hit. "And since pregnancy and periods are sort of related, it makes me wonder about whether or not you get periods like normal girls do."

"No, i don't get periods like normal girls do." Percy groaned and face palmed. "And i'm pretty sure my body doesn't work like that either."

"What about those 'heat' things you get occasionally, is it like periods?"

"I guess, maybe," Percy sighed exasperately; "how am i supposed to know what periods are like?!"

"Well, how do you usually get when your heat comes up?"

Aina could see Percy blushed slightly. "Whenever my heat comes up, sometimes i get possesive, easily irritated, then i started to feel really hot and nauseous, usually Jason will have to help me get over my heat when that starts happens."

"Yeah, that kinda sounds like periods." Then she grins. "Wow, you must drive Jason crazy during your heats."

Percy just rolled his eyes at her, still blushing. "Whatever. Is that all? Please tell me that's all."

"Yeah, i think that's all, thanks for clearing that up for me." She grinned at him again.

Percy crosses his arms and shrugs. "Well, you're not from here, so it makes sense that you would ask some questions about my world. I just didn't think you would ask me anything weird like whether i get periods or not."

"Wait, i just have another question." Aina suddenly piped up again. Percy squinted at her suspiciously. "Can you breast feed?"

He hit her in the head again.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!"


End file.
